Momentos
by Shimori Matsumoto
Summary: Los momentos vividos junto a los amigos, son preciados pues son irremplazables a medida que pasa el tiempo. Sean tristes, alegres, de angustia o de tristeza siempre estan presentes en nuestra mente y corazon. Mal Summary quizas, pero hecho con el corazon para esa persona especial para mi.


¡Mina! Bueno, se que dirán cosas como "Ya viene esta loca de nuevo". Si vengo de nuevo, pero esta vez, con otro fic. Este fic, esta dedicado de nueva cuenta a mi amigo Edu. ¡Donde quiera que te encuentres, te quiero bastante, no lo olvides!

Aclaraciones:

-Esta ambientado en sucesos reales, que yo viví en el primer grado y parte del segundo grado de la secundaria o de la ESO como diría Lau-chan, e.e

-La mayoría de mis Oc. Estarán inspirados en mis compañeros de grupo

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-**

"Momentos"

7 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 2011

Era un día normal, en México. Shimori como siempre, caminaba hacia la secundaria con la intención de llegar a tiempo a la secundaria. Iba en compañía de su mejor amiga Jess : Una chica de cabello lacio casi a mitad de la espalda negro, ojos café oscuro, piel un poco morena y casi de su misma estatura. Al llegar a la entrada ambas miraron donde se podrían sentar:

-Otra vez, las prefectas no se apresuran.-Dijo Shimori con pesadez mientras se sentaban a esperar, como todos los alumnos, a que abrieran el portón de la secundaria.

-Creo que se les ha hecho manía, llegar tarde.-Exclamo Jess con pesadez mientras se sentaba a lado de Shimori.

-Si creo que si.-Dijo riendo la chica de ojos negros.-¿No han llegado Nay, Dani, Edu, Mara o Robert?

-No, creo aun no llega la camioneta.-Respondió Jess mirando la entrada de la secundaria-Bueno, ya llegaron.

De la camioneta bajaron 3 chicas y 2 chicos: Nay era de cabello castaño muy claro ondulado hasta los hombros aunque siempre lo tenia atado en una trenza, de ojos negros, tez algo bronceada y de una estatura algo baja; Dani era una chica de pelo negro atado siempre una coleta alta y con una diadema, de ojos café oscuro, de tez morena, delgada y casi de la estatura de Jess; Mara era una chica mas baja que Nay, morena, de pelo negro atado en una cebolla y con un gran sentido del humor; Edu era un chico de pelo chocolate peinado en un copete, sus ojos eran de color azul eléctrico, era moreno y era un poco mas bajo que Shimori; finalmente Robert era de la estatura de Nay, era moreno, de cabello negro peinado también en un copete y algo fuerte:

-Hola chavas…-Dijo Nay al acercarse a ellas y chocar las manos como todas las mañanas-¿Qué cuentan?

-Pues nada, aquí esperando a que las prefectas abran.-Dijo Jess sonriendo-¿Hicieron la tarea?

-¿Cuál tarea?-Pregunto Shimori sin poder recordar.

-La tarea de Biología, no me digan que se les olvido.-Respondió Nay mirando con desaprobación a ambas.

-Yo si la hice, no se Shimori.-Exclamo Jess con tranquilidad.

-Ya me las arreglare, ¿Va?-Contesto despreocupada Shimori-Y si no, pues veré como le hago. (Aunque si la hice, pero no planeo decirles)

Por fin llegaron las prefectas y abrieron el portón de la secundaria. Pasaron por la diaria revisión de uñas y se quedaron en el pasillo. De repente a Jess, le entro curiosidad por ir a ver que hacían sus compañeros en una mesa ubicada detrás de la biblioteca.

-¿Qué hacen?-Pregunto Jess al llegar junto a Shimori.

-¿Hicieron la tarea Shimori?-Pregunto Shuto, compañero de ambas.-Dime que si, Shimori.

-No, no la hice-Dijo Shimori nerviosa mientras Shuto se le quedaba mirando, tratando de sacarle la verdad-¡Te lo juro!

-Muéstrame la libreta-Exclamo Jirou, hermano de Shuto y compañero también.

-No la voy a sacar, no hice mi tarea-Dijo Shimori nerviosa.

-Así eres, Shimori…-Exclamo Jirou a lo que Shuto asintió.-Eres mala.

-…-Shimori bufo por lo bajo y saco su cuaderno-Ustedes ganan. Pero me la dan, antes de que vayamos a Biología.

-Si, tu confía.-Exclamo Shuto y se dispuso a pasar las respuestas.

-¿Shimori, hiciste la tarea?-Pregunto Edu al llegar a la mesa.

-La respuesta esta ahí.-Dijo Jess señalando la mesa y con Shuto junto a la libreta de Shimori.

-¿Me pasas las respuesta?-Pregunto Edu y Shimori rodó los ojos.-Por favor, por favor…

-Ok…-Dijo Shimori en un suspiro.

Ese chico nunca cambiaria dijo mientras negaba divertida. El timbre se escucho por todo el colegio, anunciando que se debía ir a clases. Shimori miro el reloj de su muñeca y miro la hora: 7:00 . Caminaron primero hasta el salón de Educación Física, ya que era martes y esa era su primera materia:

-Quiero a todos con su uniforme, ya-Exclamo el profesor después de 5 minutos.-Si paso lista y no tienen su uniforme puesto, les pondré falta.

-Aquí va, el profe…-Dijo Shimori y Jess solo atino a asentir.

-Matsumoto Shimori…-Exclamo el profesor y la chica le miro.-Su uniforme.

-¡Presente!-Grito Shimori sonriendo-Si traje el uniforme.

-Robert…-Exclamo el profesor y el chico grito presente.-Jess.

-Presente y si traje el uniforme.-Dijo Jess para regresar a su platica con Shimori.

-Okabe Kazuo…-Dijo esta vez el maestro y el nombrado le miro.-Su uniforme.

-¡No voy a salir, profe!-Grito Kazuo y el maestro miro su lista mientras negaba.

-Nay…-Dijo el profe y ella alzo la mano mientras decía "Presente"-Su uniforme.

-Si lo traigo.-Contesto Nay para seguir en su platica con Dani.

El maestro siguió pasando la lista y al terminar todos salieron. Empezaron por los calentamientos y después a formar los equipos. Cabía destacar que los chicos jugarían básquetbol mientras las chicas al fútbol:

-¡Yo no quiero jugar fut!-Dijo Shimori con cascaditas estilo anime-Yo quiero jugar básquetbol.

-¡Matsumoto, menos 2 puntos!-Grito el profesor y la chica suspiro.

-¡Bien!-Respondió Shimori rendida mientras se integraba al equipo.-(Conste que como de un balonazo en la cara a alguien por accidente, me deslindo de los cargos -.-U)

Y tal como dijo, Shimori ya casi ni agilidad tenia para el fútbol por lo que muchos balones fueron a parar a la cara de sus compañeras o bien, salían disparados.

-¡Otra vez!-Grito Nay mirando el balón que salía disparado fuera de la cancha.

-Si te vienen a contar, cositas malas de mi, manda a todos a volar y diles que yo no fui.-Decía Shimori mientras retrocedía para darse media vuelta y caminar mientras silbaba inocentemente.

-¡Alto ahí, Shimori!-Grito Dani cruzada de brazos mientras miraba la dirección en la que se había ido el balón.

-¡Yo te aseguro que yo no fui!-Exclamo Shimori agitando sus manos de un lado a otro al girarse.

El timbre sonó anunciando el final de aquella clase por lo que todos salieron disparados hacia el salón para tomar sus cosas y dirigirse a su siguiente clase. Pasaron por geografía, biología, español, en fin.

17 DE DICIEMBRE DE 2011

-Hoy será el concurso de canto.-Dijo Shimori suspirando-Haber como cantan los de segundo y tercero.

-Supongo que bien.-Dijo Jess a lo que Kazuo asintió.-Se que Ari, la chica de primero C se animo a entrar.

-Ojala que yo pudiese animarme igual.-Dijo Shimori sonriendo.

-¿Qué no entraste a poesía?-Pregunto Judi. Una chica de pelo largo hasta las caderas castaño claro, ojos café oscuro, piel algo morena y de la estatura de Jess.

-Ah, cierto, se me olvido.-Dijo Shimori con una mano tras su cabeza-Es algo larga pero planeo darle triunfo al primero B.

La tan esperada hora del concurso llego y todos tuvieron que presentarse en la plaza cívica, para ver el desarrollo del concurso. A Shimori le entraron los nervios y cabe decir que eso le costo caro, por lo que se quedo a la mitad de la poesía. Poco después de eso, pasaron al concurso de canto:

-Nee, lo heche a perder todo.-Dijo Shimori para si sentada en las escaleras, como todos sus compañeros.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste.-Respondió Edu sentándose con ella.-Así que ya no estes triste.

-Eso me pasa por andar poniéndome retos que no puedo cumplir.-Dijo Shimori-El profe bien me dijo que era una poesía larga y yo de necia le dije que era un reto para mi y lo lograria. Solo hice el ridículo.

-Ya, deja el asunto por la paz-Respondió Edu sonriendo.

-Vale, esta bien.-Contesto Shimori con una sonrisa leve.

Cabe decir, que se aburrian bastante oyendo a los chicos y chicas cantar por lo que mejor, se pusieron a jugar ahí sentado:

-Préstame tu lápiz.-Dijo Shimori y tomo el lápiz de la mano de Edu.

-¿Para que?-Respondió Edu quitándole el lápiz y poniéndoselo en el copete que tenia su cabello.

-Lo ocupo, lo ocupo.-Respondió Shimori quitándole el lápiz del copete.

Ambos comenzaron a pelear el lápiz mientras Shuto, Jirou, Jess, Kazuo, Judi, Nay, Dani, Robert, Mara y Tim miraban con bastante gracia la escena, o bueno, Tim no tanto. Edu saco de su bolsa del pantalón un paquete de galletas y sin mas, la abrió y le acerco el paquete a Shimori:

-¿Quieres?-Pregunto Edu y ella asintió.-Pues, tomala entonces.

-Gracias, Edu.-Dijo Shimori sonriéndole-¿Estará bien si te digo Edu? Digo, es que te llamas Eduardo y por eso te tendría que decir Lalo.

-No es molestia, ¿Sabes?-Exclamo Edu sonriendo-Así me dice mi madre.

-Pues entonces, te diré Edu.-Exclamo Shimori-O te diré Eduar.

El solo asintió y ambos siguieron comiendose las galletas. Al final cuando se anunciaron a los ganadores, todos siguieron sus clases normales.

24 DE MARZO DE 2012:

-(¿Esta temblando?)-Pensó Shimori mientras caminaba a su clase, ya que había salido de Educación física.

-¡Ah!-Gritaron todos los alumnos cuando sintieron que comenzaba a sentirse mas fuerte el sismo.

-(Mis compañeros…)-Pensó Shimori mirando la puerta del salón, la cual estaba cubierta por todos sus compañeros que trataban de salir.

-¡Shimori, vengan aquí!-Grito un profesor y ella se encamino lo mas rápido que pudo. El sismo se sentía mucho mas fuerte a cada paso.

-(Mi hermano, mi madre, mis abuelos, mis tíos, mis primos…)-Pensó asustada Shimori mientras se sujetaba fuerte a Joss, un compañero de primero C.

-Todos los alumnos, trasládense a la plaza cívica por favor.-Dijeron los maestros.-¡Todos a la plaza cívica con calma por favor!

Las clases ese día fueron suspendidas y no se regreso hasta después de unos 3 meses. En ese tiempo, Shimori estaba asustada pues no sabia nada de sus amigos desde aquel día. Cuando volvieron a clases, se alivio de saber que ellos estaban bien.

-¡Edu, estas bien!-Exclamo Shimori aliviada-¡Mara, Nay, Robert, Dani!

-Por suerte, estamos bien.-Exclamaron los nombrados sonriendo.

-Que bueno, que no paso a mas.-Contesto Jess y Kazuo junto a Judi asintieron.

16 DE DICIEMBRE DE 2011:

-Bueno, pues, hasta el próximo año.-Dijo Shimori abrazando a sus compañeros ya que ese día, se daban las vacaciones.-Cuidense mucho.

-Claro, feliz año nuevo y navidad.-Respondió Robert abrazando a la chica.

-Nos veremos en enero.-Dijo Mara abrazando a Jess.

-Robert, ahí le dices a tu madre, que me pase la receta de sus enchiladas-Exclamo Shimori a lo que al chico le resbalo una gotita estilo anime.

-Nee, tu nunca vas cambiar.-Dijo Kazuo abrazando a Nay.

-Feliz navidad, Edu.-Dijo Judi abrazando al nombrado.

-Feliz navidad, Judi.-Respondió Edu feliz-Y feliz cumpleaños de pasada.

-Gracias-Dijo Judi sonriendo mientras el asentía.

-Cuídate Edu.-Respondió Shimori con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-Feliz navidad y año nuevo. Aunque nosotros nos vemos el domingo pero bueno jejeje, igual que Dani, Mara, Nay y Robert.

-Si, de eso no hay duda.-Finalizo el chico.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

Bueno, como pudieron observar, la mayoría de este One-Shot son recuerdos míos de todo lo que pasamos los dos como amigos que fuimos y fueron protagonizados por mi Oc. Shimori. Bueno sin mas, nos vemos en otra ocasión la cual será muy prontito. ¡Matta ne, mina!


End file.
